


The World As We Know It

by A_Human42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: Nath and Marc are working together when they see the Chat Blanc explosion so they hold each other close and say their last goodbyes to each other before they die in each other’s armsaka: haha nathmarc angst go brr
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	The World As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christallized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallized/gifts).



So this was how the world ended. Not a plague, not a flood - well, not really - nothing but an akuma and a glowing ball of white energy. An akumatized Chat Noir, so the logical thing to do would be to reverse his powers. Right? Well, Hawkmoth decided it would be a good idea to just supercharge Cataclysm. Because that definitely makes the most sense.

The art room was a quiet place, usually. With Nathaniel and Marc at the far table, Nino in the back left corner of the room, Juleka and Rose at the table closest to Mr. Carracci’s desk, Alix at the wall, Marinette opposite Nino, next to a mannequin she had brought in, and a bunch of other people, there wasn’t much chatter, usually, and the only sounds that were always there were Alix’s spray paint can, occasionally Nino’s laptop if he dropped it on the floor, Marinette’s sewing machine, and the scratching of multiple pencils.

Any other day in the art room, there wouldn’t have been screaming. Marinette was an hour late, not unusual, but not normal either. They had no idea what was about to come next. Alix saw it first. “What the fuck is that?” she asked, and everyone crowded around her. Marinette’s face drained of its color.

“That- that’s an akuma.” The glowing ball of white energy grew closer by the second. It suddenly started receding, leaving civilians as gray dust versions of themselves. They watched as someone approached one of the figures and touched it. The dust blew into the air.

“So. Touching the white ball of… whatever means death.”

“Yep, apparently.” There was a rustling behind them and they saw Marinette edging herself away. Everyone’s attention turned back to the window and the slowly growing again ball of white energy. 

“Ah, shit,” said Alix as the white ball approached the school’s wall. Then suddenly it was through the wall. Some people started running, others were just resigned to death. Nino became gray dust first, then Juleka and Rose, then Mr. Carracci. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-” said Nathaniel. That was the only thing he had said all day, and those were probably going to be his last words. Marc said nothing, only pulled Nathaniel closer in an embrace… and waited for death.


End file.
